


GTAV: A New Beginning

by CrazedG



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedG/pseuds/CrazedG
Summary: I am sorry for my chapters being short. Sometimes I don't really have much to write about for some chapters.Also warning, mpreg.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my chapters being short. Sometimes I don't really have much to write about for some chapters.
> 
> Also warning, mpreg.

It has been about a year or two since the three had split after tying up loose ends. Michael went on to finally spending more time with the family, for they were getting along better now. And franklin was doing his own thing. But no gang banging though just relaxing like he wanted for the time being. 

But then there was one left, and it was Trevor Phillips. He thought he didn’t feel as complete as the other two. There is always something wrong with him. Lately, he has been taking a lot of drugs, either for fun or because he is depressed. 

He sat on the couch groaning and moaning to himself as he had a bottle of booze in his left hand. 

He was totally out of it. I don’t even think he realized or cared that he was naked.

He missed Patricia and her company. Now that he thinks of it, he and the other two killing her husband might not have been the greatest idea. That might be why she hasn’t been over. Though she still talks to him and tells him how she loves him. It’s actually good that she doesn’t stay around in such a place when there is danger always lurking around here. Or hang out with him.

He also has been missing the other two. He missed hanging out with franklin and he missed doing heists with Michael. He really misses Michael though the most. 

He looked over to his cell phone wanting to pick it up and call him. But he was way too out of it, and Michael doesn’t want a high or drunk call from him. 

Eventually, he blacked out.

Hours later, Trevor began hearing a familiar voice, but couldn’t make of it. His mind was still trying to get itself together. 

As his head started to clear he could hear whose voice it was. 

“Trevor buddy, get up,” Michael shook him.

Trevor slowly regained consciousness and looked up at the figure that shook him. 

“Mi-Michael?” Trevor stuttered for he was still a bit drunk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Something wrong with checking in on you?” Michael raised a brow.

“Well…it just seems unexpected with you spending so much time with your troll of a family” Trevor grunted.

“Oh, would you stop with that?” Michael replied irritated.

“And put some damn clothes on man” Michael demanded. 

Trevor struggled as he got up, stumbling into his bedroom. He grabbed a dirty white-t, a pair of not so white tighty whities, and his gray sweat pants.

“Jeez, you couldn’t put on anything thing cleaner?” Michael said in disgust.

“Hey don’t judge me you fat slob” Trevor replied sharply. 

“Whatever” Michael rolled his eyes. 

After Trevor got dressed he walked himself over to Michael spreading his arms from side to side.

“Well…you came here for something, what is it?” Trevor asked.

“I came over to catch up with you, see what’s up with you. But I come to find you drunk or high off your ass on the floor passed out.” Michael said blankly.

“Well sorry that I’m not living the life like you are! Spending time with your troll wife with fake tits, and smaller annoying trolls doing boring dad shit.” Trevor shouted angrily. 

“Oh come on, grow the fuck up. Why the hell are you always shitty when it comes to my family huh?” Michael replied back just as angry as him.

“Because I LOVE YOU ok!” Trevor shouted from the top of his lungs.

Michael stood shocked by what was said from the half-drunken man. Not knowing how to react to what he just said.

“You don’t know what you are saying T, that’s just the leftover booze talking” Michael replied slightly under his breath.

“No, it's not the fucking booze…this is me talking here” Trevor responded with a serious look. 

Trevor could tell that Michael was rejecting it, making him all the angrier. 

Michael looked for something else to say but he couldn’t find anything. He looked away from Trevor not wanting to keep eye contact. But that wouldn’t matter considering he could feel Trevor’s glare burning on the side of his face.

“Get out…” Trevor said coldly.

“What?” Michael responded looking back at him.

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!” Trevor shouted.

“Fine!” Michael shouted back as he stormed out of the trailer slamming the door.

Trevor began breaking shit in his home after hearing Michael’s car speed off.

Some catching up heh.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the next day now and Michael still couldn’t get what Trevor said out of his head. He sat on the couch in his living room with a glass of scotch, in deep thought. 

I mean he always loved Trevor but not in that kind of way. 

He didn’t know how he is going to handle this or how the hell he is going to confront him again not knowing what to say to the maniac. 

He then sighed and took a sip of his drink as he grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

Down comes his wife Amanda.

“Hey, Michael. How come you didn’t come to bed last night?” she ask in a worried tone.

“Had a lot on my mind and needed to drive it off.” He responded. 

“Let me guess, it had to be something dealing with…you know who…right?” she said as she scrunched her face just to the thought of the man. 

“And you would be right,” Michael replied. 

“Whatever it is I’m sure you two will work it out if there is such a thing.” She replied. 

“But I’m heading out ok? See you in a few” she said as she left out the door. 

Michael again went back to thinking about it again, still not able to get it out of his mind.

Then he heard his phone ring. He went into his pocket to retrieve it. It was franklin. He hasn’t heard from him in a while. So he answered.

“Hey, franklin, how ya doing?” Michael tried to sound cheerful.

“I’m doing fine man…what’s been up between you two again?” with concerned he asked.

“How do you know something is up between us?” Michael replied. 

“Because the crazy mother fucker kept saying your name over and over again, flipping out every time I mention yo ass. I had to leave and get back home” he responded.

“Damn, it's that bad…hey thanks for calling kid, I will head on down ok. I will chat with you later if I settle this shit.” Michael said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“All right dawg, hope you two work things out” he replied before hanging up.

Michael placed his phone back into his pocket and then headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael pulled up to Trevor’s trailer. He inhaled deeply as he tried to think of what he was going to say to him. His knuckles were white as he tightly gripped the wheel of the car. He laid his forehead on the horn of the wheel without applying pressure. 

“I can do this, it's just Trevor I’m talking to. A man who would chop me up and eat me” he said to himself before lifting his head up and looking back towards his trailer.

He exited his car and began making his way to the door. As he was now standing in front of the door he inhaled deeply again before opening it up slowly.

“Uh…T, you in here?” he whispered.

No answer.

He pushed the door open fully. He could tell that he was around due to all the freshly open booze over by the couch. 

The house was completely destroyed; worst then what it looked like before.

He then looked over towards the bedroom and saw a foot hanging off of the bed. He then knew it had to be Trevor. 

He walked over and looked down at the wasted psycho. And shook his head. He leaned down to shake him till he began moving.

“Michael…” Trevor muttered.

Michael pulled away with lit eyes. He couldn’t believe he was dreaming about him. Was he really for real about what he said yesterday?

Michael backed up against the mirror slanted against the wall in shock. He placed his hand on his head looked down in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe this…” he cupped his mouth. 

He looked back over to Trevor again with his hand still over his mouth. 

He then shook it off. This was Trevor he was talking about. Yeah, he is a drinker, a bit of a sociopath, a psycho, and many other things but never gay. Yeah, he can be a bit weird sometimes but it’s normal. But their relationship is questionable.

Even through all the shit, they put each other through, in the end, they come to terms together. All Michael wants is for his best friend Trevor to be happy. He never wants to do what he did to him before. Lying to him will always make things worst, then he will have fucking trust issues again, not that he still doesn’t. 

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Trevor waking up.

Trevor groaned as he lifted himself up. He held his neck for it was in a ton of pain. He had a bit of bruise on himself, indicating he probably was in a fistfight. 

“Ow…my fucking neck” Trevor mumbled with eyes shut tight.

He gritted his teeth as he attempted to stretch then heard his back crack.

“Shit!” he grunted. 

He opened his eyes up to see where he was. He noticed he was in his home, as well as a shocked Michael standing across from his bed.

“You have a lot of balls coming back here sugar tits” Trevor began.

“How about you make yourself useful and get over here and message me” he pointed to his shoulders.

“Hell no, I’m not doing that” he rejected.

“If you don’t want me to strangle that so-called neck of yours till you turn fucking purple, I’d suggest you get your fat ass over here!” Trevor threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try that T” Michael replied unfazed.

Trevor leaped up quickly making his way to Michael till the pain shot him straight in the back and he fell towards him.

Michael caught him quickly before he hit the ground.

“So much for you strangling me” Michael chuckled.

“Ah fuck you…help me back to my bed” he muttered angrily.

Michael helped him up then roughly tossed him on it. 

“Ahhhhh! You fat fuck!” Trevor hissed in pain as he gripped his back. 

“Shouldn’t have threatened me” Michael replied as he grabbed a hold of Trevor’s sides pulling him up gently. 

“Wha-what the hell are you doing?” Trevor asked curiously. 

“Just shut up and stay still” he flipped over Trevor on his stomach and began massaging his back.  
“Ah, oh-oh-oh Ohh Ohh…damn” Trevor groaned softly.

Trevor’s body loosened up as Michael’s hands worked their magic.

“Mmmmnh…your lucky I like your hand work or I would have crawled and bit your legs” Trevor cooed. 

Michael rolled his eyes towards the comment. 

“There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about…” Michael began.

“Oh? What?” Trevor replied.

“Well, it’s about yesterday…” Michael added.

Trevor’s hand quickly pulled back and stopped Michael’s message.

“What about yesterday?” Trevor said with a serious tone. 

“I wanted to talk to you about it, ” Michael said with fear in his voice.

Trevor pushed his hands away as he carefully turned himself back around to face Michael.

Trevor looked Michael in the eyes and Michael knew that look.

“Look I’m sorry about how I wasn’t able to say anything, I just was shocked ok?” he apologized. 

“I care for you, a lot. All I wish is for you to be happy. I love you man, I’m just not in love with you” he explained.

“Who said I was in love with you…I just said I loved you and you acted like you saw a fucking ghost” Trevor replied.

“Wait what?” Michael said with shock.

“Yeah, I was pissed off that you acted like you didn’t feel the same, and now you are here telling me you love me now. All I wanted was your fucking validation” Trevor added.

Michael had the dumb-founded look on his face. He couldn’t believe he had gotten it all wrong, but when it comes to Trevor. He couldn’t really blame himself.

Michael in a way felt his heart sink as if he wanted it to be that he loved him in a romantic way. But he was so wrong. Here he thought he was breaking this off to him to find out that Trevor only loved him as a close friend.

“Aw did you think I meant in love with you Mikey?” Trevor grinned.

“Yeah but it’s not like I fucking care” he defended himself.

“Oh? Is that so?” he smirked while lifting himself up off of the bed standing directly in front of Michael. 

Trevor placed his hand on Michael’s chest and pulled him self-close to him. 

“Is this…what you wanted” Trevor whispered seductively in Michael’s ear.

“Fuck no!” Michael pushed Trevor back on the bed.

“Ok ok, you are right” Trevor laughed.

Michael began storming out with his face flushed red.

“Run Mikey, I knew you were a fucking coward. You can’t even admit how you fucking feel!” Trevor laughed hard as he antagonized the shorter male.

Michael stopped at the door and looked back at Trevor. Trevor just gave him the shit smirk of a lifetime. He moves quickly over to Trevor who was put off by it and he grabbed his head roughly into a kiss. 

Trevor’s eyes widen with shock as Michael’s tongue explored his mouth. The kiss lasted for a good moment then Michael pulled away.

“How about that for a coward huh!?” Michael yelled as he wiped away the saliva from his mouth.

“Wow, I really didn’t think you had the balls,” Trevor said in disbelief as he also whipped his mouth. 

Michael just stood there with a stern look for so many feelings bottled up inside.

“Well you finally manned the fuck u-“ Trevor was soon cut off as Michael tackled him.

Michael roughly began kissing him again. The passion can be seen clearly. 

He bit and sucked at Trevor’s lips wanting more of him. The taller man groaned underneath while his hand was tightly gripped onto Michael’s hair. 

Pants and moans can be heard throughout the entire trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's eyelids fluttered as he tried to wake himself up. Everything was blurred to the point where couldn't see a thing. 

He then began rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself up from under the sheets.

He then knew exactly where he was. But what surprised him was the figure that lied beside him.

He couldn't believe he just had sex with Trevor. Well, actually he could.

Open scars could be felt on his back from Trevor’s nails and a bite on his neck.

He doesn’t know how the hell he is going to explain this to Amanda.

He face palmed himself and let out a long sigh.

"Just when things were going fine...this happens" he gestured.

He then looked back down at Trevor who was sleeping. Trevor had let out small snores and would snort a bit, it was kind of cute. Looked like a drunken kid who had a hangover.

He moved his hand over towards Trevor’s cheek and rubbed it gently with the back. Michael smiled softly as if he wanted this to happen.

"Maybe it should have been you with that ring on your finger" he whispered softly.

He then frowned. Thinking about what he said. He loves Amanda but he loves Trevor more, and he loves his kids to death. 

He removed his hand from Trevor’s cheek and placed his hands on his face. He then slid them down slowly thinking about what he is going to do.

The sheets rustled beside him as Trevor began to wake. Michael noticed, turning his attention towards him. Trevor got up with a groan as he began to lift himself up and yarn. He turned over facing Michael.

"Hey, there cupcake," Trevor said playfully in a tired tone.

Michael slightly smiled.

"Good morning to you too" Michael replied back.

"You seem too relaxed now princess, did releasing that steam yesterday help?" Trevor smiled.

"Well...yeah...to be honest the was the best sex and sleep I have ever had in years.

"Really? That cow you're married to not good enough for you?" Trevor asked.

"You know it’s not like that T" Michael defended.

"Yeah whatever, I know the truth Michael and it isn’t pretty" Trevor pointed.

"What truth?" Michael asked. 

"Oh you know, you pretend that your marriage is wonderful even though the truth is that you have grown bored with it. It doesn't excite you anymore. You lie back now and take it because it's a simple life, the supposedly good life,” Trevor explained.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Michael denied.

"I don't? Then why did you sleep with me?" Trevor asked.

The room went silent. 

Michael looked away from Trevor, feeling some type of guilt.

“Now look at you, you can't even admit when you are fucking wrong,” Trevor said blankly.

“Because…I love you T…and that is something I couldn’t hide” Michael admitted. 

“I know that much sweet stuff, but the thing is you need to come out clean about how you feel about your life, Michael. Or live a lie like you usually do, you are really good at that” Trevor brought up.

Michael glared at him letting him know he isn’t in the mood for that shit again.

“Don’t look at me that way, it was true” Trevor defended. 

“So avert you fucking eyes before I punch you in them” Trevor threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sighed deeply and placed his hands on his face once again. He didn’t want to admit it but the damn psycho was right. He did grow tired of the way he is now living. And he would feel that way after they just got things right. Fucking great. 

“Listen T…I just got things settled with my family…regardless about how I feel…I only wish for them to be happy” Michael moved his hands down to rest on his legs as he looked down sadly.

“But I am madly in love with you…” he admitted as he looked over to Trevor.

“Whoa there Casanova…calm down with the in love shit” Trevor scooted with hands up defensively. 

“You know it's true and you love me too, so don’t play that shit” Michael snapped. 

“Yeah…but its best to not show that shit around here, your troll family, or anyone else. And tone that shit down with me alright?” Trevor demanded.

“Alright, alright.” Michael backed off.

“I don’t know why you are so worked up Michael, she ain't going to find out anyway. So you are in the clear” Trevor reassured him.

“I hope you are right, cause I ain't got time for this shit, everything is fine and I want it to stay this way” Michael replied as he began getting off the bed to find his phone.

“Whatever” Trevor rolled his eyes as he fell back on his bed stretching. 

Michael looked at his phone and saw the many missed calls from Amanda. He already knew she was worried or pissed, or maybe even both. So he hurried to get dressed and kissed his psycho lover goodbye with a punch to the face from Trevor because of the kiss.

Michael made his way home to find a pissed off Amanda standing with arms crossed in front of the house.

“Where have you been Michael?” she asked angrily. 

“I was just visiting Trevor ok” he answered.

“Trevor? You actually went over there? I really hope you didn’t piss him off cause I really can’t deal with that psycho” she panicked. 

“Don’t worry, we patched things up and ain't nothing going down. So you have nothing to worry about” Michael said reassuring as he walked over to Amanda to give her a hug.

“You better be right, cause I really don’t want him anywhere around here,” she said shaking in Michael’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a month now since he last saw Trevor, been spending time with the family a lot more. Trevor hasn’t tried contacting Michael either. When Michael calls it goes straight to voicemail. He began to get worried, but then again when is Trevor not into trouble.

So Michael though he should give him a visit. He had let Amanda and the kids know so that they won't worry so much. Of course, Amanda, as usual, said that it wasn’t worth the visit just because he won't answer any calls, he can handle himself. But Michael just wanted to be sure.

Michael soon pulled up to Trevor’s place. His truck was outside but doesn’t mean he was actually home. He got out of the car and headed to the trailer. He knocked in case he didn’t want to be bothered with but no answer. So he then entered. Barfing sounds could be heard in the bathroom and he knew it had to be sick from a hangover or bad food.

“You ok T?” Michael asked with a bit of curiosity.

“What the fuck do you think?” he continued barfing.

“Too many drinks I presume?” Michael asked.

“No!” more barf spewed from the dirty man's mouth.

“Wow, that’s new” Michael chuckled.

“Fuck you” Trevor cursed as he wiped his mouth.

The grumpy sick man made his way out of his bathroom and threw himself on the coach.

“So what’s really the matter with you t?” Michael asked, hoping to get an answer.

“I don’t know what’s going on, I’ve been like this for about the longest since you left” Trevor mumbled with his face in the couch.

“Really? You should probably get that checked then” Michael suggested.

“What, so they can tell me I have food poisoning or something?” Trevor lifted his head and looked at Michael a brow raised in frustration.

“Better safe than sorry” Michael shrugged.

“Fine, I will go get checked, but you are coming with me” Trevor agreed as he got up and grabbed the shorter man by his arm, and lead him to the door.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two were now sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called on. Trevor sat slouched in his chair with arms crossed and eyes closed while Michael, on the other hand, sat slightly upright with his upper body hunched forwards and his elbows planted on his knees and fingers intertwined as he rested his head upon them.

And just when the two were about to get annoyed by the waiting time, Trevor’s name was finally called. Trevor cursed under his breath “Fucking finally” for he could not stand to wait any longer for something that probably isn’t even life threatening.

The two were taken into the first room where they were asked questions. After the questions for info was then processed they were then given room to get checked up on in.

After a few tests were taken the two waited patiently to find out what was going on. Michael was slightly worried because it should not take long if it was nothin. Trevor, on the other hand, was just ready to go. Though before they knew the doctor walked in, but with an uneasy look on his face. Michael noticed it and wasn’t to pleased about it.

“Um, I’m not sure how or where to start” the doctor began as he tugged at his collar.

“What do you mean doc?” Michael questioned.

“Well, I’m finding it hard to tell you that…”The doctor paused.

“Tell us what? Spit it out man!” Michael demanded.

“Mr. Phillips…you are pregnant, are,” the doctor said with fear in his eye as the dirty taller male threw his serious look towards him.

“Do you mind…repeating that again?” Trevor asked in a low cold tone.

“Yo-You are pregnant,” the doctor said hesitantly.

Trevor took a long deep breath as he pressed his to hands together and inhaled.

“HOW IN THE FUCK, AM I PREGNANT?” Trevor yelled with anger.

“I don’t know Mr. Phillips, that’s what we’re trying to find out” the doctor tried to explain.

Michael just sat still in the corner of the room, dumbfounded, not knowing how to react to knowing that this drunken maniac is with a child.

 

Surprisingly Trevor was not only showing anger he was quite scared. This isn’t something he has happen to him on a daily basis, so he doesn’t know how to quite grasp the situation. Because right now, he feels as if he is in the worst nightmare that has ever dreamt up in his entire life.

“But please be calm sir, we will work this out together to find out what might be the cause of all this. But in the mean time please try to not stress yourself out or drink. The best you can do is relax and try to keep calm,” the doctor explained.

Michael had finally got out of his stone-like state to intervene.

“So…we just go home…knowing he is pregnant?” Michael asked, still not believing what just happened.

“Yes, we will contact you when we find out any further information about his condition” The doctor answered.

Michael ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was a lot of news for someone who has never heard of such a thing, but of course this is more of an issue for Trevor then him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two were soon on their way home. It was quite the silent drive, for neither one knew what to say to each other. Michael kept his eyes straight on the road, trying not to make any type of eye contact with the other man, for h didn’t know if he wanted any of it. And Trevor was leaned over with his elbow resting on the car door and his chin lying on his fist while he looked out of the window.

For all Michael knew, he was probably thinking up so many ways for him to go out on a destructive killing spree or worst. And the last thing he needed Trevor doing, is hurting himself in his condition. To be honest, Michael really felt like taking him home with him. Considering all the enemies Trevor is known to make on a daily basis he doesn’t want anyone trying to hurt him.

But before Michael could even open his mouth, Trevor opened his first.

 

“Michael…” Trevor said in a soft gentle tone, which was really unlike him, almost scary even.

 

“Yes, T?” Michael replied.

“Why the hell did this have to happen to me?” Trevor asked, with a broken voice.

Michael was caught off guard when he saw tears’ forming in the taller man's eyes, which made him feel really bad for him. I mean, he has never truly felt this bad for the guy ever, until now, for god sakes, he’s about to shed tears. Maybe for once, Trevor might just actually be scared of something after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short... X

The two finally pull up to Trevor’s place, the sat in the care quiet with nothing to say to each other. It lasted for quite a while before Michael decided to finally speak. 

“I know I don’t say this often…but I will always be here for you T. Even in a shitty moment as this” Michael spoke with sympathy. 

“Yeah…I know you will” Trevor replied as he got out of the care and headed into his trailer. 

Michael wondered if he said something wrong because Trevor didn’t even say see ya or even looked him in the eyes. Seeing his best friend and lover like this made his heart ache. 

Michael wanted to go in and give him more comfort but he thought it would be best to give him room and head home. He feels he may upset him somehow, and that is the last thing he wants to do right now considering the situation. 

Michael pulled out of the driveway and headed home, hoping to come back here to Trevor, for he was the only thing on his mind, and he will do anything to make him happy…even if it kills him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the short chapter.

 

The next day arose as Michael had just returned home after a long night, and a worried Amanda then greeted him.

 “Where have you been Michael? You didn’t come home last night” she walked towards him with arms crossed.

 “Some unexpected turn of events…happened last night” Michael scratched the back of his head.

 “What happened?” Amanda’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

 “Trevor…has a…long term illness” Michael struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

 “CANCER?” Amanda’s eyes shot opened and mouth dropped.

 “No! God no” Michael responded.

 “Oh…” Amanda looked a bit dumbfounded.

 “Its something else, and I will have to be over at his place for about 9 months” He added.

 “NINE MONTHS? I know you care about him honey but nine months? I need you home” Amanda exclaimed.

 “Listen, this is really important ok? And I’m going to need you to bear with me. His life is in my hands and I need to be there for him” Michael placed his hands on Amanda’s shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

 “Ok, just check in once in a while ok?” Amanda smiled softly as she hugged him.

 “Yeah, I will be sure to do so hun” Michael hugged back.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Trevor's pregnancy Micheal decides to move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the short chapters.

It was now time for Michael to pack up his things for he had a long road ahead of him. It is not going to be an easy job for him to take care of Trevor and his unborn kid; as a matter of fact it was probably going to be pretty horrifying. Normally pregnancy wouldn’t bother him but its not just a normal pregnancy, this is a pregnant male. And not just any male, this male is a drunken, psychotic, drug and weapon-dealing maniac named Trevor. So Michael was pretty damn scared.

Amanda entered the room and leaned against the doorframe as she let out a small sigh. “So, what type of illness is it?” Amanda began. 

Michael stood in silence for he didn’t know exactly what to make up. He was kind of backed up against the wall here. “Uh, the doctors didn’t quite specify for they are still gathering information about Trevor’s diagnosed illness” Michael thought up quickly, trying not to seem suspicious. “All they told us is they it could be very life threatening for they have not seen something like this before and that I should stay with him till they finally come up with a cure or something” He added.

“Are telling me Trevor might have a new disease that is unknown to man?” Amanda asked with curiosity and worry.

“Probably, considering he was the first to have it” Michael replied as he continued packing. 

“Oh my god…well I hope he pulls through. Even if he isn’t the most likable person” Amanda wished half-heartedly. 

“Thanks, I am sure he will pull through with me by his side along the way” He smiled softly as he looked back at his wife. 

“Well, I believe that’s all the stuff I need” Michael closed his suitcase. 

“I will call you everyday to let you know I love you and check in alright? He stood in front of Amanda as he placed his hand on her cheek. I will see you in nine months ok?”  
“All right hun” she smiled at him as she planted a soft kiss upon his lips. 

Michael gave his wife a tight one-armed hug before leaving out the door and shouting to her back “Tell the kids I love em and I’ll be back!”

Amanda had a wide smile creep on her face as she waved and blew a kiss to her husband. He got in his car and waved back at her as he drove off. Leaving his family behind for 9 months. This should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait. Been very busy lately. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 

 

Michael was now on his way to Trevor’s for a long 9-month adventure. He inhaled slowly and exhaled as he gripped the stirring wheel tighter then he already is. Michael was nervous having to spend this much time with Trevor, considering how he can be. He can expect a lot of bullshit coming from him but he worries that Trevor’s temper might put the baby’s life in danger.

 

Just the thought of that baby dying made Michael’s stomach churn. So he quickly shook the thought from his head and continued focusing on the road. The driving felt longer then usual when heading to T’s house this time. Michael had a feeling that it might be because he doesn’t think he is ready for this. A pregnant man, who is an alcoholic maniac, not to mention drug and weapons dealer is going to be taken care of by him. Something he doesn’t even think will be possible. But he won’t know till he tries.

 

After a longer than usual drive, he finally made it to Trevor’s. Michael sat in the car for a bit, as he began preparing himself mentally for the journey ahead. He let out a small sigh and exited his car. He grabbed his luggage and made him way to the trailer. Knowing that Trevor doesn’t use his common sense, he expected the door to still be open, which it was. So Michael went ahead and let himself in.

 

“Knock much?” Trevor greeted him in a sour tone, as he lied lounged on his couch.

“Thought you wouldn’t mind” Michael replied quickly. He noticed that Trevor didn’t look as depressed as he did last night. Maybe he is hiding it.

“Well in fact I do mind, and I expect you to knock next time you enter” Trevor responded.

“Even if I am going to be staying here?” Michael added as he placed down his luggage.

“What they hell do you mean staying?” Trevor raised a brow and looked down at the suitcases on the floor with mouth slightly agape.

 

“I am going to be staying with you through out your entire pregnancy” Michael said proudly.

 

“When the hell were you going to tell me this shit?” Trevor spoke with slight anger in his voice.

 

“Hey, whether you want this or not, I need to be here for you. I know for sure that you are completely incapable of taking care of yourself or a got damn baby” Michael pointed at Trevor with a slight rise of tone in his voice.

 

“Says who?” Trevor turned himself from his relaxed position to default sitting.

 

“Me and everyone else with common sense and knows who you are” Michael replied as he continued pointing at Trevor and gesturing multiple people.

 

“Pff, I could take care of myself” Trevor hesitated as he lifted a bottle of beer to his lips.

 

Michael’s eyes widen and he quickly made his way over to Trevor and snatched the bottle of booze from him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Trevor spat, as he looked Michael up and down. “Stopping you from killing this baby, because obviously you don’t give a shit” Michael gave Trevor a serious look. “For one, I never said I wanted to keep this thing, you are the one who jumped the damn fence before I had a ye or ne you got damn control freak. For fucks sakes, you are here with suitcases filled with your belongings telling me you are going to be staying her for 9 months without my fucking say” Trevor rose up face to face with Michael.

 

Michael was completely lost for words at what Trevor said. He could not believe that Trevor just might not want the baby at all and might try to get rid of it. The thought made Michael’s blood boil. He knows that he should have a right to do what he wants with this baby, but its his too. And he doesn’t want this life that’s growing inside him to be taken away due to Trevor’s selfishness.

 

“How could you be so got damn selfish? You have a life growing in you that we created, and this is how want to act?” Michael began.

 

“I never asked for this, it just happened. You are the only one here who is excited about this. I am the only one who isn’t. Because the truth is, I am completely horrified.” Trevor admitted.

 

The room went silent, and not a word was traded between the two. Michael tried to think of something to say but could not come up with anything. He might have been looking at all of this through one side and not the other. He never considered how Trevor might feel about this entire thing happening all of a sudden and not being prepared for it. Trevor wasn’t ready to be a mother or a father. Nor was he ready to carry a baby. It was a lot for him. And he did not know if this is what he wanted.

 

“I…I’m sorry Trevor. I didn’t think to consider what you might have wanted first before making the decision for you” Michael surrendered.

 

“You should be you fat fuck” Trevor crossed his arms.

“Can we talk this out then…together?” Michael asked as he looked at Trevor with pleading eyes.

 

“Fine, we’ll talk about it” Trevor gave in. Michael smiled softly towards T’s answer. He was relieved that he would consider it. He might just have a chance to get through to him.

 

* * *

 

 

The two had been talking about the baby for hours till it was about 6pm in the afternoon. It was a very delicate subject that they both didn’t want to rush for an answer without thinking it all the way through. “You might not be the best parent but I know down well you would protect this baby with all your power” Michael encouraged. “Well what else would I do, I’m not going to let some fucker or fuckers fuck with my kid. I would protect it. But…what if it doesn’t like what it sees Mike?” Trevor asked with worried eyes. “She or he will love you, even if you are on the psychotic side. They will know that you do what you do, because you love them very much. Your business is nothing they have to worry about besides you T and I believe they will like you” Michael placed his hands on Trevor’s shoulders as he gave them a firm grip.

 

Trevor took a long time to think about this, because the decision he makes right now will depend on the life of this child. “I think I want to give the kid a chance” Trevor spoke softly, almost too soft for a person like him, Michael thought. Michael hugged Trevor tightly and buried his head into his neck. “Thank you T” which was muffled. Trevor patted him on the back and rolled his eyes “All right, enough”

 

“We are going to be the best parents this kid’s ever had” Michael pulled from the hug to look Trevor in the eyes. “I hope you are right, you fat slob” Trevor replied with a smirk as he planted a passionate kiss on his short lovers lips.


End file.
